No Way!
by kokimiyoi neko
Summary: Tyson is forced to give up the one thing he loves most for the sake of his family's ancient tradition. but what if there is something else that's more preious to Tyson? And he will do anything to protect it? Pairs TyKa, MR, OcOc and more
1. News

No Way!

hey peoples! this is another story that i thought of when i was bored so i hope you enjoy it!

Note: somethings have been changed to fit hte story, sorry if it confuses you

disclaimer: i wish

Chapter 1: News

Bay City was in its usual uproar again. It happened every three years. The beyblades world championships were starting in just month. Preparations for the event had started long ago. They had been working on working on the new beyblade dishes since the beginning of last year. They rebuilt the stadium 2 years ago. Now all there was to do was to finish the last minute touches.

An elder man stood in front of the new stadium admiring the work being done to it. Signs and posters were being placed all over. He smiled as he saw the posters for the teams being put up in the main lobby. There were also names on the waiting rooms as well.

"Mr. Dickinson" a woman in uniform walked up to the man. "We have gotten a hold of our chief and we're ready to help patrol the stadium"

"Thank you so much officer Janice" Mr. Dickinson said smiling. "I really appreciate the help"

The officer nodded her head before walking back to her car. Mr. Dickinson sighed. All of the registry forms had come in. All except for one; Tyson Kinomiya, reining champion for the 2nd time, had not entered the tournament. Mr. Dickinson sighed at the memory of the visit to the Kinomiya's house to find out the reason.

_/Flashback/_

_The limo pulled up to the gate of a traditional Japanese house. Mr. Dickinson smiled as he walked up to the door. He knocked and waited for answer. _

"_I got it!" came a voice. _

_There was the sound of thumping feet. And in no time at all, Tyson Kinomiya was facing him looking slightly out of breath. _

"_I knew you were coming" Tyson said smiling his famous cheeky smile. "Gramps said he saw your limo outside when he looked out the window!"_

_The Kinomiya house had changed over the course of four years. Tyson's dad and brother had come back and as a result needed more space. So they added an upstairs that included 2 bedrooms (one for Hiro and one for their dad) and a new bathroom. Tyson had gotten Hiro's old room on the ground floor when he left. Gramps had his own room. And Tyson's dad's former room had been made into a study for his research. _

"_Well that's good!" Mr. Dickinson chuckled as Tyson led him in. "Then you must know why I'm here" _

_Tyson stiffened slightly but relaxed when they heard a voice to their left. _

"_Yes, we're waiting for you to come" said Tyson's dad holding out his hand. "I'm Gendan Kinomiya. Tyson and Hiro's father"_

"_Stan. Stan Dickinson" Mr. Dickinson said shaking the offered hand warmly. _

"_Let's go to the dinning room shall we? We can talk over reasons of Tyson's sudden decline of the tournament. Son, if you wish you can leave"_

_Tyson nodded his head and left. Mr. Dickinson followed Mr. Kinomiya to the dinning room. He sat down at the Japanese style table. _

"_Tea? Or perhaps coffee? Since I know you have a lot to do" Mr. Kinomiya said as he motioned the kitchen. _

"_Tea please" Mr. Dickinson said. "I'm not in the mood for coffee right now"_

_Mr. Kinomiya came back from the kitchen with a pot of tea, cups, milk, and sugar on a tray. _

"_So you want to know why Tyson's not entering the tournament" Mr. Kinomiya said as he poured the tea and handed a cup to Mr. Dickinson. _

"_Yes" Mr. Dickinson said sipping the tea. "I was surprised that Tyson didn't want to go into this event. It was one of his favorites"_

"_Well" Mr. Kinomiya said sighing. "Tyson's decided to stop. It wasn't anyone in the family, it was his decision. He said that he was ready to see what else the family had to offer him. You see, when my father dies, he left the place to Tyson. Tyson's grandfather isn't getting any younger so he decided that Tyson should train away from home when he was ready. To learn to protect this place…from…things"_

"_But he's only 16!" Mr. Dickinson said in shock. "I would have thought Hiro or you would-"_

"_No" Mr. Kinomiya said calmly. "Tyson's agreed to it. Hiro volunteered to run the dojo after grandfather died. But Tyson said that he wanted to. So he leaves to train the day the tournament starts. And that is the reason why he's not entering"_

"_It's a shame" Mr. Dickinson said placing his empty cup on the tray. "He's friends will miss him" _

"_I'm sure they will" Mr. Kinomiya said smiling. "But Tyson's said that he can do without friends for a few months" _

"_Do Hilary and Kenny know about this?" the old man asked slightly shocked. _

"_No" the younger one said. "Hilary is away at some camp. And Kenny's parents have needed him to watch their restaurant. So neither has talked to Tyson"_

"_I see" Mr. Dickinson said sighing. "Well, it can't be helped. Please tell Tyson that I wish him luck"_

"_I'm sure Tyson would really appreciate the support" Mr. Kinomiya said smiling. "It's a big event for him" _

"_I need to get back to the BBA office to finish some last minute things" Mr. Dickinson said heading to the door, Mr. Kinomiya following him. _

"_Take care then" Mr. Kinomiya said shaking his hand one more time before Mr. Dickinson left. _

_/End of Flashback/_

'It's not going to be the same without Tyson' Mr. Dickinson thought sadly as he looked at an old poster that had a picture of the Bladebreakers.

Everyone had gone their separate ways. But they still had many reunions. Hell there was like 5 every year. But this year would be different. There wouldn't be any reunions with Tyson.

"I guess this is a beginning to all of us" Mr. Dickinson sighed. "People fall behind. And Tyson will be no exception"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

well thats the first chapter! review and tell what you think!


	2. The Shock

No Way!

Hey guys (and gals)! here's chapter 2!

disclaimer: again i wish

Chapter 2: The Shock

"Tyson?"

Tyson looked up from his book to see his brother in the doorway of his room.

"Hey Hiro" Tyson said smiling. "What's up?"

"Nothing" Hiro said smiling slightly. "I heard from dad that you've decided to go back"

Tyson looked at his brother sadly. In truth he wasn't looking forward to the place he would be calling home for the next two years. But he needed to do this. For gramps, for the dojo, and for himself.

"Yeah, I decided that I have to put the past behind me" Tyson said as Hiro sat down next to him on his bed. "I always told my friends that they shouldn't dwell on the past. Now I'm taking my advice and facing…the problem I have"

Hiro patted his little brother on the back. He knew. He went through the same thing at that age. A test, that's what this was really all about. The Kinomiya family had a secret and a reputation to keep…even if they didn't want too. It was their blessing and curse.

"When do you leave?" Hiro asked. "

"In 3 weeks" Tyson said sighing with an annoyed look on his face. "The same day the Beyblades championships start! It's so unfair!"

Hiro laughed. Tyson could never stay serious for too long. It just wasn't him. Even when they were little, when he was sad, Tyson was there to cheer him up. But when his test came he left. And when he came back, Tyson had new friends. He was happy, even though he was gone. It made Hiro sad. He felt like he wasn't needed anymore.

"Hiro?" Tyson asked looking over at him. "You ok? You look sad"

"I'm ok" Hiro replied immediately smiling. "Just worried"

"Don't worry!" Tyson said smiling. "I'll pass the test just like you!"

'I hope so' Hiro thought as Tyson ran out to answer their grandfather's yelling. 'Gods, I hope so'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

/1 week before the championships in the Bay City International Airport/

"Max! Kenny!"

"Rei! Kai!"

"Hey don't forget me!"

"We would never forget you, Hilary!"

The former Bladebreakers hugged each other (except Kai, who sadly still has a rep. to keep) and said their greetings. After a while, the question that everyone wanted to know came up.

"Has anyone seen Tyson?" they (except Kai) asked as the same time.

"I guess that's a no then" Max said laughing.

"I guess" Rei said. "But I thought that Hilary or Kenny might've known where he was"

"I just got back from camp, so I haven't seen him" Hilary said frowning slightly. "Kenny, have you seen him?"

"No" Kenny said shaking his head. "He stopped sending me emails about 2 months ago. I've been helping my parents with the shop so much that I don't see him anymore. And he stopped coming to school as well"

"Well then" Rei said smiling. "Let's go see him!"

They all ran to the familiar dojo they knew so well. But when they got there, the usual open gate doors were closed.

"How very odd" Kenny said trying to push them open.

"You still need to work out more" Kai said before pushing them open with one hand.

"Erm…well…I… that is…" Kenny stuttered as the rest laughed and entered the courtyard. Heck even Kai was smiling.

"Hello?" Max called while knocking on the door.

No answered.

"Maybe they went on vacation" Hilary suggested.

"But the championships are in just a week!" Max said staring at the closed door confused. "Tyson would've been training and practicing!"

"Let's go around back" Rei suggested. "Maybe he couldn't hear us"

They walked around to the dojo and the back yard. But they found it completely deserted. What was more interesting was there were not signs that a blader lived here. There was no dish, no bent soda cans on the ground. Nothing. Just a simple flower garden in the corner.

"Now this is really odd" Kenny said looking around before calling out. "Tyson? Are you there? It's us! The Bladebreakers!"

Silence.

"This is pointless" Kai said growling in annoyance. "There obviously no one here"

"Maybe Tyson's asleep?" Max suggested.

"Well, if he is" Hilary said. "We might as well leave. You remember how long it took for us to wake him 3 years ago. I bet he hasn't changed"

"Don't be so sure" Kai said. "People can change a lot in 3 years"

"Hey!" shouted someone behind them.

They turned to see Hiro looking angry.

"Hiro!" Max said smiling. "Hey! What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" Hiro demanded angrily. "You're not supposed to be here! It's against the law to trespass on other people's property!"

The group, needless to say was shocked. Never had Hiro spoken to them like that.

"Hiro! It's us!" Hilary said desperately. "Kenny, Kai, Rei, Max, and Hilary! We're Tyson's friends!"

"Tyson doesn't have time for friends right now!" Hiro shouted. "Now get out before I call the cops!"

Still in shock, they quickly left the Kinomiya's residence. As soon as the group was gone, Hiro dropped the offensive attitude to see the shadow of Tyson appear.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah" Hiro said smiling sadly. "They won't bother you anymore"

Tyson nodded and walked back into the house. Hiro sadly looked back at the closed gate. He really wanted to tell them everything. But Tyson had ordered him not to. He couldn't do anything. It had been decided since Tyson was born that he would alone bare the burden of the family's secret and pride.

'It's not fair!" Hiro thought as he hit the wall making the thing crumble slightly. 'Dad, gramps, and I can't do anything. Damn. Damn you, Katashi'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"How could he do that?" Hilary asked outraged. "We're Tyson's friends!"

"Still, I think it was rather odd" Kenny said thoughtfully over Hilary's fuming.

"I know" Max said slightly put out about the shock they had received.

"And what did Hiro mean that Tyson doesn't have time for friends?" Hilary kept shouting. "If I didn't know any better, he sounded like that guy in Russia, Boris!"

They group looked at her stunned.

"How do you know about Boris?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Tyson told me" Hilary said shrugging. "He told me everything about the times when you guys traveled together"

"We have to find out what's going on" Rei said as the others nodded. "Let's go to the BBA and find out if Mr. Dickinson knows anything"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

please review!


	3. Understanding

No Way!

Hey everyone! well a lot of people seem to like this one, so i decided that i should continue it!

Disclaimer- i want it, but cant have it 8sulks in a corner8

Chapter 3: Understanding

The group raced down to the BBA headquarters as fast as they could. When they arrived, they were surprised to see half of their fellow teammates waiting for them. Micheal, Tala, Lee, and Robert were waiting at the main entrance.

"Hey you guys!" Micheal said waving as they neared the building. "We've been waiting forever for you guys to show up!"

"Did you guys get lost on the way?" Tala asked smirking.

"Must've" Lee said.

But to their surprise, the group pushed passed them like they weren't even there.

"What's with them?" Lee asked.

"I dunno" Tala snorted. "Maybe they finally realized that they can't win and are chickening out"

"Well let's go find out" Micheal said running in after the former Bladebreakers.

Mr. Dickinson was sitting in his office sipping a mug of coffee when the entire former Bladebreakers literally knocked down his door.

"What's going on?" Mr. Dickinson shocked at the sudden entrance of the teens.

"Hiro!" Max said gasping for air. "So-something's wrong with him!"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Hiro is just fine"

"NO he isn't!" Hilary said angrily. "He just kicked us out o the dojo saying that Tyson didn't want to see anyone!"

Mr. Dickinson's eyes widened in understanding. They didn't know the events that were taking place at the Kinomiya residence.

"Alright" he said and then motioned for the chairs and couch in the room. "Please sit down. I will explain a few things"

Everyone reluctantly sat down either on the couch or in a chair and waited for Mr. Dickinson to explain.

"Hey!" Micheal said running with Tala, Lee, and Robert following him. "I just heard that Tyson isn't in the tournament this year! What gives?"

"Micheal" Mr. Dickinson said calmly. "Lee, Robert, and Tala. I would appreciate that you let me tell you what is happening. And I wish for you to remain silent until the end"

There was complete silence when Mr. Dickinson finished his story,

"And that's it?" Kai demanded. "He just said he was retiring?"

"That is correct" Mr. Dickinson said calmly." Now, I need you all to leave, I have a meeting to go to"

The group parted letting Mr. Dickinson exit the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Micheal said angrily as soon as Mr. Dickinson was out of ear shot.

"Something tells me that there is more to this than is being let on" Tala said looking over to Kai who nodded.

"I've never heard Tyson talking about going somewhere" Kenny said scratching his head. "I'll have to look into this"

"Is there a way we could maybe talk to Tyson?" Robert asked.

"No" Max said shaking his head. "Not unless he leaves the dojo"

"Does he?"

"Sure" Hilary said shrugging. "He was almost never home if he could help it. He always looking for action"

"I guess the best thing to do is just sit outside his house to see if he does leave" Rei said sighing.

"Good idea" Kai said. "You, Max, Tala, and I will do that"

"What about us?" Robert, Micheal, Kenny, and Hilary asked.

"You guys can stay with Kenny and find anything you can about the place Tyson's going to" Kai replied.

"Alright" Kenny said as they all got up to leave. "We'll meet at my house at 4:00 am ok?"

"Why so early?" Hilary complained.

"If you don't want to get up that early, then don't come at all" Kai replied coldly.

Hilary glared at him. "Just because I like to sleep in doesn't mean I don't care about Tyson" she said glaring over at the rest of group for someone to appose her.

"Whatever" Micheal said. "C'mon Max. We need sleep if we're going to be up early"

Max nodded, said goodbye to the rest, and left with Micheal. Robert too said goodbye to the group. He needed to go back and make sure his team wasn't doing something they weren't supposed to. He also said that the Majestics would join in.

"I guess we better leave to" Tala said looking over to Kai.

"Hn" Kai said following his teammate out of the room.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kai sighed heavily as he and Tala walked into their hotel room. Brian and Spencer weren't there. (A/N- Ian left the Demolition Boys in my fic)

'Probably out to get something to eat' Kai thought as he sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

Tala went into the bathroom and soon Kai could hear water, indicating that Tala was taking a shower. That left Kai alone for a while. Just the way he liked it. Now that he was alone, he began to think about the bluette blader. Tyson. Gods, that boy could've out shown the sun any day in Kai's opinion. What he wouldn't give to see him smile. Kai grinned at all the times Tyson had acted silly for him. But, Kai's face fell; now Tyson was leaving them. He was leaving after he promised. He promised!

"You know" Tala's voice jolted him from his thoughts. "IF you keep thinking too deeply, you're going to tear that pillow apart"

Kai looked down. He unnoticeably had started picking at the couch's pillow. The pillow's stuffing was currently littering the floor at Kai's feet.

"Want to talk about it?" Tala asked sitting down next to him.

"NO" Kai said throwing the torn pillow across the room.

"Too bad" Tala said making himself comfortable and turning down the volume of the TV. "Spill"

Kai glared Tala who sighed.

"Stop it Kai. Honestly, I think you're worse than me and that's saying something" Tala teased.

Tala had a crush on Kenny for almost 4 years now. Ever since he met him at the World Championships in Russia. But the little computer geek was obviously frightened of him and he made it very clear that he hadn't forgotten what Tala tried to do Tyson. So mostly Tala would mop around sulking at the fact that the only person who he ever loved hated him.

"Tala…this is different" Kai started before Tala stopped him.

"No it isn't" he said sternly. "It's exactly the same. You like Tyson don't you?"

"No, I don't like him" Kai said staring at the TV. "I LOVE him"

Tala sighed. "Like I said, it's the same. He hates you and doesn't want to be near you even though you want nothing more than to hold him"

"Just hold him?" Kai said smirking looking over at the red head.

Tala smirked. "And you call me perverted"

"Shut up" Kai said standing up and walking towards his bedroom. "I'm turning in"

"See you bright and early tomorrow" Tala said turning the volume T.V. up to watch some random show while waiting for Spencer and Brian to come back.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

well, that's it for this chapter! Please Review!


End file.
